German Application No. DE 10 2009 046 663 describes a hand-held machine tool having a gear unit and a torque clutch, which has a torque-limiting coupling assigned to the gear unit. A limit-transfer element is acted upon by a spring element with a predefined spring force axially in the direction of the torque-limiting coupling, the spring force being adjustable within predefined limits via an assigned torque-adjusting sleeve.
The spring element is clamped between an assigned spring-holding element and the limit-transfer element. The spring-holding element has a spring-guide section which is formed parallel to the longitudinal axis of the spring element and which, in the area between the torque-adjusting sleeve and the spring element, abuts against it in order to guide the spring element in the direction of its longitudinal axis during tensioning or release.
The related art has the disadvantage that the spring-guide section, because of its dimensions, especially its assigned wall thickness, requires the use of a torque-adjusting sleeve having a comparatively large diameter, so that the torque clutch has comparatively large dimensions overall. The applicability of the hand-held machine tool, especially in work environments that are tight and difficult to access, may thereby be limited.